The grudge from the past
by hyacinth23
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Grudge from the past

Disclaimer: I dont own The characters

Summary: Ino Yamanaka caught her husband Uchiha Sasuke cheated on her with her betfriend Sakura, but much worse because she was getting beaten by his husband

in the day that she caught him cheating but she got away from him and she now know that she had been 3 months pregnant and many years later her Son Kazuya Yamanaka a thirteen year old Anbu captain of Iwagakure sent to be the bodyguard of an Anbu interrogater and one of the right hand of the Tsuchikage for an interrogating mission in Konoha, Is Ino ready to forgive everyone who had been hurted her or still have the grudge that comes from the past?

13 years ago ...

When she was 20 years old Ino caught Sasuke and Sakura Making out at the living room as she enter their house

"How dare you two! "Ino appoached Sakura and pulled her away from Sasuke and pulled her hair as hard as she could and then she slapped her many time then as she aim to slap Sakura ,Sasuke however push her much to Ino's shocked then as Ino stood up she was slapped by Sasuke and she was now had fell towards the floor "Sasuke.." Ino mumbled then Sasuke kick her stomach and pull her collar to be thrown by the wall "Your only my wife! You have no right to corrected me like that!" he yelled at her that makes Sakura smirked in victory as Sasuke was about to punch Ino,Ino avoided it and Punch him in the face instead, then Sakura attack her with her punch as Ino kick her with all her might in the face then she exited through the door. and also through the Konoha .with all her might she fastly went out at the village gates and she ran as fast as she could for to end this nightmare, she just know now not only Sasuke beat her there just everyday, he always beated her when she comes home, drunk or tired from a mission .and she had been checked up yesterday afternoon to the doctor that she was pregnant and she did'nt want to tell everyone yet ,first Shikamaru then Chouji then Sakura.."Sakura.." she was thinking of her of all this time she just used her for she would get Sasuke and she was now regretting why she had love him all along, she was just thankful that she found out quickly before he had made her life more miserable. tears falls fastly as she was running ,running for her life, for their lives.

She run for minutes ,hours until she passed out at the middle of the forest "Thanks to my ninja speed i have run away from Konoha" she mumbled and at the middle of the night an Iwagakure nin ,a shinobi was having his way home after his mission was success from the Hidden dream village when Suddenly he had found a woman lying behind the tree because he had sensed the he observe the woman that she look tired and exhausted like she was running for her life. then he carried the woman and took him to his village, the village of Iwagakure.

While for now Sasuke woke up from his conciousness as well as Sakura and they quickly find her everywhere at the village for they will sure that she will go to Lady Tsunade for telling about what happened and also Tsunade did'nt know where Ino is then he ask everypeople they met but there where no signs of Ino there.

for the Next day ,Ino woke up in a unfamiliar hospital" I hope its not the Konoha Hospital or they will find out that Im here.." then the nurse enter the ward room followed by a ninja that had an Iwagakure headband" Am I in Iwagakure?"then the shinobi noddded" who are you?' the shinobi introduced himself" Im Jiyo nice to meet you Ms.." Ino then replied with a weak grin" Ino, Yamanaka Ino.." then Jiyo was surprisd at this"Yamanaka your a leaf kunoichi, a part from the Yamanaka clan.." then Ino nodded and least expected that her clan where somewhat known from the other village" so your from the leaf ehh? I just reported to the Tsuchikage about this and I will take you back to your village and-"he was cutted by Ino"No please, No! I will never come back there please let me stay at your village please..dont say anything about these to every ninja especially a Konohagakure Ninja please they cause me too much pain please!, my husband always maltreated me and then he cheated with my bestfriend and we have a child ,I dont want my child to suffer what I suffer now!" she pleaded and tears fall suddenly fall on her cheeks then Jiyo patted her and embrace her while Ino crying on his chest as he stroke her head gently"Shshshsh..dont cry now.. your now safe here.. dont worry..." then Ino felt a warm feeling that surrounded her she felt like she's safe as he release himself from her Ino face her with tears on her eyes"Thank you.."as she touch gently her womb then he ask"who is your husband Ino..?" then She face him"Uch-iha..Uchiha Sasuke.. and my Bestfriend is Har-uno..Sa-ku-ra" she mumbled in a soft but stuttered words as Jiyo saw her before he took her towards the hospital

she was all bruised and her face was very tired then he ask" I know him, he defeated

The third Tsuchikage's Student, Deidara of the akatsuki. and the last Uchiha for now...then you carried his child and then he cheated on you with your friend,Why That Uchiha married you instead of your bestfriend?" then Ino became silent then the door suddenly open and founding out who"Lady Kurotsuchi!.." Jiyo bow before her "Ino, this is lady Kurotsuchi the fourth Tsuchikage of this village, Lady Tsuchikage this is Ino Yamanaka-Uchiha from the hidden leaf village, she run away

because of some personal issues.."Kurotsuchi stared at the blonde in bed then she kinda remind her of someone"Deidara-nii.." She thought then she approach her and Said"Are you a kunoichi from a leaf or..?" "I have resigned one month ago because my husband told me to.." then Kurotsuchi ask "Well your husband is Uchiha Sasuke right?" then she nodded "the nurse tell me that you are here Jiyo, after you have reported about your mission in the hidden dream village you visited this woman here, and later, I will talk to the Hokage that we have found Ino here in our village understood?" then Jiyo disagree" No lady Kurotsuchi! you shall not tell them the truth, Ino is in danger if we tell them ,her husband might hurt her again and this time she had carried their child. an Uchiha... if you will do that her life is in Danger especially that Uchiha didn't know she had carried their child. their future progidy..

and Ino is from the clan that have their jutsu's to control minds and it is used for interrogation, then if she had her loyalty here in Iwa and also if her son is an Iwagakure ninja too he would be helpful in our village..please lady Kurotsuchi" he pleaded then Kurotsuchi thought for a while then she took glance at the blonde in the bed looking at her with pleading eyes then she nodded"I will not tell them that you are in this village, you are gonnna be ranked as a jounin in this vilage and you will have to prove your loyalty by working as an Interrogator since you have your clan jutsus . and you will have your shift at the Iwagakure hospital as one of the medical-ninja there and also I file your leave if you reach 6 or 7 months of labor of your child, understood?" then Ino nodded then Kurotsuchi was about to leave "Lady Tsuchikage..." Ino called then Kurotsuchi face her " Thank you Tsuchikage-sama..

I will be loyal in this village i will promise to you! I will do my best.." then Kurotsuchi

stated" Good, then Jiyo come with me I have something to tell you!"then the dark short haired-woman alongside with a brown haired man went out of the room.

Then Ino look through the window, she saw children playing couples holding hands each other and families happily walking together holding hands. Ino felt that her tears was flowing from her eyes as she wipe them away "Dont wory my child, I will do everything to make you happy, I will make you stronger without your father..I will not let you feel the pain that once makes me miserable, I will be stronger for myself and for you" as she touched gently her womb and praying to Kami that she could do this and manage to make his child stronger,even its a boy or girl.

A/N:Yay I finished now the first chapter! and I hope You like

so if you like you can put your suggestions at the comment box and I am not Intentionally Bash Sakura . but anyway please Read and review

I baked a cinnamon bread do you wanna eat? read and revew first. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Grudge from the past

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Two weeks later Ino was now out of the hospital and she was now an Iwagakure kunoichi, she work as an interrogator and a medical-nin in the jospital and also Jiyo

was always at her side they became close friends, they talk about their lives, their achievements and many more and also Jiyo act as an concern husband than a concern friend . and that made Ino felt welcome and joyful to Iwa. then she didn't know that Jiyo was an expert in instruments such as piano, flute and guitar and Ino also wants to

learn something from him but she chose to learn guitar and piano from him and also after their somewhat "training" they spar eachother as if Ino was not pregnant.

the Tsuchikage saw all of this and also happy that she had made her promise to her as the Tsuchikage in the village, Ino learned easily and fastly by determination for herself and for her child in her womb she goes to the library if she had a time. borrow some trivia books and Books about ninjutsu,taijutsu and genjutsu. everytime she wake up or sleep or she was finishing her business she always touched her womb and mutter some sweet words after "My baby... I will do anything for you..I will make you stronger..more stronger than your father,or any of them..but dont forget your morals ok..?" then she always humming afterwards. then when she remember Sasuke her tears suddenly fall. what if Sasuke knew? what if this faith of this child? I would rather being a single parent, than living with that cheater. well she miss shikamaru and chouji, visiting at her Sensei's grave,her father's grave, hanging out with the girls ,everything back at the Konoha but as a mother, as a woman as a person, she would prove to everyone that she's not a weakling, not a weak houswife, that im worthy to protect a village, make a child an uchiha child be stronger...as she clenched her fist sitting on a sofa . Someone knock on the door, then as she opened it it was Jiyo.." Ino, do you have your free time today? "then Ino nodded "Jiyo.. can we have a piano or guitar lessons today..you know I want to learn today.." as Jiyo took a glance at the floor, Books scattered everywhere and he took a glance also at Ino who gave him a "what, are you surprise in my hobbie "look "Ahhh Ino, stop reading for a while okey? your having a mental breakdown if your reading too much! your beating a genius like that?" You know your right, I should take a rest, come in!" she stated as he nodded and as he seated on the couch "Jiyo, coffee or just water.."then Jiyo answered"coffee please, hehehe and do you have cinnamon bread there?" then Ino grinned"Yup! I have many here, I have bake it just for you!"

then as she took a slice one for him and one for her because lately she always bake cookies and cinnamon bread in different shapes as she always eat it as an dessert but she doesn't want a coffee for herself because she find out that coffee can also dangerous when your having pregnancy so she always avoid as she distributed

the coffee and Cinnamon bread to him Ino sit down beside him and leaned unto his shoulder "You know Jiyo, thank you even two weeks after we have met, you have given me another life to live, lady Tsuchikage also, and to people here in Iwa, You have given me streight to face the trials and problems, thank you.." then Jiyo just chuckled"Ino, dont be a drama queen , I know that before We have met and I have found you and met you ,I know you are a strong woman Ino, If it wasn't , you are dead right now, suffering the pain that they have caused you... hehehehe you know" he get out of the couch and pulled Ino's arm and puled her again for a hug and Ino gladly hugged back for she was sure that she wouldn't not let him out of his life. after they had released it

Jiyo invited her to his house and having a piano lesson this time as he watched Ino playing the piano gently ah she played a sad song then as Ino finished performing

she take a mocking bow infront of him"How was it?" then Jiyo and Ino suddenly heard a clapped right infront of the window "Yamanaka-sama,YOUR AMAYZING!"then Ino slightly blushed when they took a glanced where the voice comes from" Takura..what are you doing here?" then the blonde haired mask man stated"I just heared a music outside and I thought you played it but no, Ms Yamanaka played it..hehehe well the reason is I went to Yamanaka-sama's house but she's not their and then i found you two here..well lady Tsuchikage wants you two summon in the her office right now.."then Ino and Jiyo took a glance at each other then the three went to the Kage's tower right away.

An/:well its a short chapter then, well im kinda lazy today but I promise that I will update as soon as I can, well Im also busy updating my other stories such as "the time"and the heart of stone so read and next chapter is in the konoha village!


End file.
